Lovers Spat
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: HarryxRon: A rewrite of the fight with all the slashy goodness.


**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters understand?**

**_Pairing:_ Ron/Harry**

**_Warning:_ Whoa! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction in a long time. As usual, it is slash, so get used to it.**

**_Authoress Note:_ It's a rewrite of the fight between Ron and Harry. It is just spiced up a bit.**

* * *

**_The Lovers' Spat: One-Shot_**

"This year Hogwarts is to host the Triwizard Tournament!" Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed through out the entire Great Hall. "This year, our school will be the home to Beaux Batons and Durmstrang." He waved a hand to open the main doors, "First of all, I'd like you all to greet the lovely ladies of Beaux Batons!"

A group of several young women entered the dining hall. Their outfits were all of the finest ice blue silk. They walked in rows of five and columns of three. All of the girls release delicate origami swans into the air and swayed gracefully as they walked. When they reached the teacher's table, they turned to face everyone and took a bow.

"Now, welcome the boys of the Durmstrang Academy of Magic." The Headmaster of Hogwarts said as the Russian boys entered, performing with their enchanted staffs. Sparks flew from them every time they slammed against the ground. Six of the young adults spread out and allowed three more to walk up to the front to blow the tips of their wands, producing fire phoenixes. As the phoenixes disappeared, Karkaroff and Krum stood in front of Dumbledore. "To explain the purpose and rules of this tournament, I give to you, Barty Crouch."

"For those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament is a series of events requiring great magical intellect and power." He looks to everyone in this room, "Who ever wins this brings home eternal glory for their school. This year though, a new rule shall be observed: No one over the age of seventeen may enter."

"That is bullshit!" The Weasley twins shouted. They weren't going to be seventeen until the day after the goblet had chosen the participants.

"Tonight, you may begin submitting your names into the Goblet of Fire." His hand touched a large wooden block and it disappeared, forming the goblet. "I must fore warn you, there will be an age spell cast upon the goblet." Crouch warned the students.

After the dinner had been finished, the Beaux Batons girls, the Durmstrang boys, and the Hogwarts students began to place their names into the wooden cup. Harry and Ron observed the older children submit themselves to a chance for death or glory.

"Wouldn't that just be awesome?" Ron stated out of the blue. He felt like disturbing Harry's silence, "To hold eternal glory?"

"That would be cool." Harry responded, continuing to watch everyone go to and from the goblet. "Ready to go to bed Ron?" The dark haired boy asked his lover.

"I guess so." Ron replied to Harry's question as they got up from the Gryffindor table. They trailed up the stairs to their dormitory.

Ron undressed himself first, staring at himself in the mirror. Harry smiled and his head shook at the pride the redhead had in his nakedness. The boy who lived then stripped out of his robes and hugged Ron tightly one final time before getting into his pajamas. He got into his bed after kissing his love good night.

In the morning, Harry stretched out on his bed and got up. Ron was already spread out all over his bed. The brunette shook Ron. The redhead shot up, startled by the cold hands against his skin.

"The spiders, they have come to get me!" Ron trembled as Harry wrapped his arms around him. "Oh… Good morning sun shine."

"Good Morning." Harry replied, "Well, there are three hours until the names are drawn from the Goblet of Fire." Ron thought for a moment.

"We should go and see if Fred and George had any success with the aging potion." Ron suggested and Harry agreed with the idea. They got into their school robes and made their way to the Great Hall.

Fred and George stood there already, both holding a vial in their hands. They both popped the vials open and took a drink. Neither of them changed, but still dared to cross the line.

"IT WORKS!" They both shouted, high fiving each other. From their robe pockets, they withdraw the slips of paper with Fred and George written on them. Fred threw his in and then George did the same. The two waited for a moment and the blue flame of the goblet became angry red and kicked the twins out of the ring. It also ejected both of their names.

After the incident with his twins, Ron and Harry waited in the hall for the big moment when the Goblet of Fire would make its decisions. A few other students joined them around eleven thirty. At exactly five until twelve, all of the students flocked into the Great Hall. Dumbledore along with Karkaroff and Madam Maxime appeared at the front with the goblet.

"The hour has finally arrived! We shall soon know the champions of the Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledore's voice rolled throughout the room. His hand waved to dim the torches and the day lit sky. The goblet's fire glowed with magnificent glory as it became a red flame. It spit out the first champion. "For Durmstrang, the champion is Viktor Krum!" Cheers came from all of the Russian children. The fire was blue for a few moments and became red once again. A fan shaped paper expelled from it. "Fleur Delacour is the champion for Beaux Batons!" The girl stood up and bowed.

The embers were blue, but only for a second or two as the Hogwarts Champion's name were spat out. "CEDRIC DIGGORY!" The roars came from throughout the hall. Cedric got up and joined Fleur and Viktor. "These three students must work hard to compete…" Silence filled the room again as the angry flames of the Goblet of Fire ejected another name. Dumbledore reach out his hand to grab it. "HARRY POTTER!" He screamed. Harry felt the eyes of all of the Hogwarts students on him. Ron looked at him evilly and pushed him up. The brunette's name was said loudly again as he hesitantly got up.

Harry walked down to see the Headmaster of the three schools glaring at him. Even Albus seemed to be angry with him. He was handed the piece of parchment reading his name. Harry drug his feet as he went into the trophy room and joined the other champions.

"Apparently he did zis on purpose!" Madam Maxime exclaimed as Karkaroff agreed with her. Moody appeared in the corner.

"Harry, did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?" Professor Dumbledore asked in a frustrated tone as Harry said no, "Did you have an older student do it for you?" He shook his head again.

"You can tell that he is clearly lying!" Egor growled, Alastor Moody stepping into the conversation.

"There is no way that the boy could have done this. Only a very power spell could have confuddled the Goblet of Fire." Mad-Eye said.

"It looks like you have thought this out a great deal." Karkaroff tried to give Moody the evil eye, but Moody beat this look off with his reply.

"Once it was my job to think like dark wizards. You should know all about that." He said, his magical eye swiveling around.

The students that now must participate in the tournament had to be examined physically and their wands were weighed. After that was completed they were to return to their dormitories. It didn't take Harry long to get to the Gryffindor tower and his dormitory.

"So how'd you do it?" Ron asked excitedly as Harry cocked an eyebrow at his lover.

"What do you mean?" Harry responded as the redhead frowned at the answer to his question. "Well?"

"You know very well what I mean!" He exclaimed, "How did you manage to get your name into the Goblet of Fire?"

"I didn't put it in there!" Harry stated, Ron glaring deep into his eyes. Ron's gaze nearly tore through to Potter's soul.

"Sure you didn't… Can't even tell your best friend how you did it…" Weasley growled and crawled under the covers.

"Fine, be an ass Ron." Harry nearly screamed at the redhead. "I thought you would understand…" A tear fell softly from one of his gallant green eyes. Potter stripped out of his clothing and redressed in his pajamas. He then slid underneath the covers of his four poster bed.

A few mornings later when he awoke, he found only himself and Neville in the dorm. He sighed, wishing that Ron believed him. Harry got up and got dressed to head down to the lake.

"Mornin'." Neville said brightly, still half asleep. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to the lake to clear my mind." Harry answered Neville. The boy opened his eyes fully and wondered if he could go. "I guess you can go." The other Gryffindor got up and dressed.

Harry and Neville sauntered down to the Black Lake. Longbottom waded into the water to observe different types of herbs that were in the book Moody had given him. He began to feed Harry information about the plants, but Harry only continued to ignore him. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron slowly made their way down the path to the spot where Harry and Neville sat.

"Go on!" Ron gave Hermione a punch. She simply tossed him back a glare and walked up to Harry.

"Ronald wanted me to tell you that Pavarti told him, that Padme heard from Colin, who was told by Hagrid that he wanted to see you." Hermione explained as Harry looked at her like she was crazy.

"Can you repeat that for me please?" Harry asked and the witch glared at Ron as he repeated it to her and she repeated it to Harry.

"Please do not make me say that again." She said with misery. Harry nodded, now understanding what she had said. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all headed back up to the castle. Harry and Neville shortly followed.

The night time shortly fell and Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak. He covered himself and headed out of his dormitory. It didn't take him much time to get down to Hagrid's hut. The half giant was looking at the window waiting on him to arrive. He tapped on the door.

"Hagrid! It's me" He said as the man opened the door. A large smile was on his face.

"Well, follow me Harry." Hagrid instructed Harry. The brunette nodded and followed the man to the opening of the Dark Forest. Several men were opening large crates with crowbars. Flames emitted from the cages that were revealed from beneath the crates.

"Dragons are the first challenge?" Harry asked Hagrid as he nodded. Madame Maxime shortly appeared and Potter had to cover himself with his invisibility cloak. He observed the dragons for a few more moments and then left to go back to the castle.

--Two Days Later--

"So Harry, what are you going to do about your dragon?" Professor Moody asked him during Potter's lunch. The brunette shrugged his shoulders. "What would be a good way to get around the dragon?"

"My Firebolt, but the only thing I can take with me is my wand." Harry responded as Moody smiled.

"But they never said that you could not use a summoning charm did they?" The old man suggested as the boy shook his head. "Well, there is a spell that you can use to call forth your broomstick."

It took Harry about four straight hours to finally master the Accio summoning spell. He had managed to get his broomstick into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The professor clapped his hands in pleasure.

"Great work. You are now ready for tomorrow's challenge!" Moody allowed Harry to leave the room. The brunette wiped sweat from his brow as he walked to the Gryffindor tower.

'I wish Ron had told me about this himself.' Harry thought as he arrived and stated the password, gaining access to the common room. It was night so he went to the boys' dormitory where Ron was laying upon his bed. 'I also want this spat to end…' Harry sighed, getting undressed. He then plopped onto the four poster bed and fell asleep.

The next morning when he awoke he had to report directly to the cliff area near the Black Lake. Harry met up with the other three champions there. Hermione was also there waiting to greet him.

"Oh my goodness Harry!" She hugged him. "Please, do be careful." As she said these words, Barty Crouch entered the tent with a bag in his hand.

"In this bag," He begun, "there are slips of paper with each of the four dragons written on them. Whichever you draw, that will be the one you face." Crouch explained, "Now, your goal in this challenge is to retrieve the golden egg that the dragons are guarding. If you cannot manage to get this egg, you cannot continue on with the tournament."

After the announcements were finished, everyone drew the name of their dragons. Harry was the most unfortunate; he ended up with the Hungarian Horntail. He was also going to be the last one to go.

Frightened and feeling lonely, he sat on one of the emergency beds. Potter waited for about two hours before he was finally called forth to do the task. Harry gulped as he made his way outside where he was visible to the three different schools.

'Ron…' He looked up to find the redhead, 'I hope I don't get killed today or I will never get to say I love y…' Harry's thought was interrupted buy the roaring of the dragon. The Horntail emitted flames and aimed the directly at Harry. Potter dodged and hid behind a large boulder. While the dragon was flaming the rock, the brunette used the Accio spell to summon his broomstick.

From the crowd, Ron looked down, terrified for his love's life. He now understood that Harry hadn't put his name in that goblet and wanted to apologize to him with his life.

The dragon finally discovered how to get to Harry and went around the large rock. He then snarled fire at Potter. At that very moment, the Firebolt appeared and went directly under Harry. He flew up and the chained dragon came right behind him, breaking the chain. The entire audience gasped as Harry was chased by the Hungarian Horntail.

Harry used his broom to lead the dragon around the school and finally found a way to knock it out so he could return to the stadium. The entire crowd boomed loudly as Harry flew back in. He went down to the nest and grabbed the golden egg. Potter dismounted his broom and lifted it high above his head.

After he was cleared by Madame Pomfrey, he went back to the Gryffindor tower. All of the other students of his house were waiting with a large party. Ron was standing at stairs to the boys' dorm room.

"Harry open it!" Everyone in the crowd of Gryffindors begged as Harry egged them on. He lifted the egg high and twisted a knob as a screech of pain filled the air. The brunette then closed it instantly. His eyes shortly fell upon Ron. Fred and George were the only two that knew what was happening between their brother and Harry.

"Everybody clear out! There is nothing to see here." The twins began to shoo the proud students out of the common room. When they were cleared out, Ron ran to Harry and threw his arms around him. Harry's emerald eyes widened and then closed half way at the pleasure of holding Ron again.

"Oh Harry, I am so sorry!" He cried into his shoulder. "Please forgive me. After the dragons, I see that you wouldn't have put your name in." Harry used a hand to lift Ron's head.

"Ron, I forgive you." He kissed the redhead deeply. His tongue licked the gentle pink of Ron's lips. Weasley opened his mouth to enable such a sweet bliss. Harry tangled his fingers in his lover's red hair. He thrust his tongue against Ron's as hands touched his hardened nipples. A gasp for air escaped his mouth. "I missed you so much…"

"I know." Ron brushed his fingers through Harry's hair. "I hope to never have to suffer through another lover's spat."

-Owari-


End file.
